Examples of transmission standards in digital broadcasting include DVB-C2, which is next-generation cable television standards and is standardized by DVB (Digital Video Broadcasting) (Non-Patent Document 1).
In DVB-C2, high-efficiency modulation methods and encoding methods are specified.